Butcher Entity
:"If you seek him out, he will destroy you." - The Spectre to Atrocitus. History Origin The''' Butcher 'is a creature of the Emotional Spectrum and serves as the embodiment of the power of Rage which is the color Red in that energy field. It was formed after the Life Entity entered into the universe and manifested on the planet Earth where it influenced the worlds in order to bring about the rise of sentient life. As it did so, numerous embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum formed, with The Rage Entity being the fifth to be born. It was created after the first act of murder was made, which led to its formation. At some point in the past, The Spectre sought to eliminate the emotional embodiments of the emotional electromagnetic spectrum as he believed them to have too much influence on mortals and that they were too dangerous. As such, The Spectre encountered the violent cosmic being known as The Butcher . The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the Spectre was taken over by the Black Lantern Corps by the insertion of the Black Lantern Crispus Allen. This turned the entity of God's Vengeance into a servant of Nekron during his attempts at destroying all life in the universe. However, the Parallax Entity was freed and took Hal Jordan as his host and together they destroyed the Black Lantern Power Ring within the Spectre thus freeing him. During the battle, the Red Lantern Corps leader Atrocitus felt the rage within The Spectre and believed it to be the Rage Entity and sought to claim him as his own. While initially enthralled by rage, The Spectre managed to dissipate this anger and revealed to Atrocitus that he was not the Rage Entity and that he had in fact met the Rage Entity in the past. He cautioned the Red Lantern not to find it as ''"he" would destroy Atrocitus. The Brightest Day When Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro uncovered the White Lantern Central Power Battery, each of them attempted to move it but failed. This led to all three attempting to move the White Lantern Power Battery, which caused a surge of energy and a Lantern Energy Construct in the form of the resurrected Earth heroes to appear. Amongst their number was Aquaman, who told Hal Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who he was referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and declared the names of the various Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum, namely the Predator Entity, Ophidian, Adara, Proselyte, Ion and the Rage Entity known as the Butcher. Sometime afterwards, The Spectre encountered the slain bodies of numerous animals that had been killed by the Butcher and claimed that the Rage Entity would feel the Spirit of Vengeance's wrath. At the same time, Atrocitus began searching for the Butcher in order to prevent its abduction, as had been the case with both Parallax and Ion. Shortly afterwards, the Butcher Entity went into a rampage at the Montana State Prison where it killed numerous inmates along with setting the place on fire. The local Human authorities arrived in order to attempt to put down the fire but struggled to do so as they were fueled by rage, though did manage to save some of the prisoners who were kept on a bus for shelter as well as for transfer. Following this event, Atrocitus and Sinestro arrived with the Red Lantern feeling the presence of The Butcher as well as the fact that it was also searching for a host. Sinestro commented that this was a good thing as it meant that the Rage Entity had not been captured yet. The Butcher finally found a host in the form of James Kim, a man whose daughter was murdered by the killer in the electric chair. Despite the Spectre's and Atrocitus' actions, the Butcher took control of the man's rage, fought the Spectre, and killed the murderer, despite the latter trying to apologize. As James Kim's rage began to subside, the Butcher began to look for another host, and Atrocitus tricked the Butcher into exposing himself, and, with Spectre's help, managed to capture the entity in a red lantern. Later when Atrocitus confronted Krona, Ophidian (in the body of Hector Hammond) was able to subdue all the New Guardians. When asked by Krona of the Rage Entity's location, Ophidian replied that Atrocitus kept it in the pocket dimension and Krona was able to capture the Butcher. The Butcher left Earth with Krona and the other entities after Krona attacked the New Guardians with his power, where it was later ordered by Krona to poses a guardian of the universe. However after Krona is defeated, it along with the other emotional entities are set free and wander the universe. Lights Out After Brightest Day event, Atroticus, who was overtaken as leader of the Red Lantern Corp, later finds it and joins with it. However this was short as the entity later left to join with the other entities. It reappears with the Life Entity and the other emotional entities, except for Parallax, who later all posses Kyle Rayner so he can have a better chance in defeating Reach. When it was believed Kyle Rayner was killed when he sacrificed himself to push Reach into the Source Wall, it was revealed that he survived due to the emotional entities who gave up their lives to save not only him put also replenish the emotional spectrum reservoir. Though The Butcher was gone, a new entity of rage was created left over from the war between Atrocitus and the then-Red Lantern Guy Gardner. The entity, known as Red Dawn is (according to Atrocitus) still incubating in the center of planet Earth, but when it is born and grows, the new red entity will overwhelm Earth with rage. Powers and Abilities Powers *The Rage Entity is Rage incarnate with all of Rage's Power at its disposal. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *The Rage Entity was first mentioned in Green Lantern #51. *The origin of the creature is seen in Green Lantern #52 and the appearance of the Rage Entity is first glimpsed in this issue. The origin of the Rage Entity is also told to us in this issue, as the first sentient creature in the universe to harness Rage. *In Green Lantern #54, we are given the name of the Rage Entity, 'The Butcher'. *The Butcher has an Earth-50 counterpart in Rose Tattoo, The Spirit of Murder. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Butcher Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rage_Entity *http://www.comicvine.com/the-butcher/29-71340/ Category:Emotional Embodiment